Loser
by Lost Inside Myself
Summary: Just a short fiction about something that happened on YIM. I actually rather enjoyed it and thought it would be something that would happen. So I'm going to go ahead and post it here. You can sort of see it as an alternative ending.


Loser

_"I-I won't lie t-o y-you…I h-have to t-tell you something," she whispered, leaning closer to the man. Her voice lowered even more so if anybody was listening through the door she was sure only he could hear. Her soft voice spoke, whispering the words he had needed to hear from her this whole time. "…Light Yagami…i-is Kira."_

"Light Yagami, you are Kira. I have evidence," L Lawliet turned toward the young male after he spoke with Remu, the shinigami. Based on what he knew, then, Misa was the Second Kira. But the girl didn't have her memories right now like Light had lost his and recently got them back not long ago. His dark, dead-looking ebony pools shifted slightly toward the brunette sitting in a chair not too far away. She held an emotionless expression but he could tell by her posture that she was scared, nervous. It was actually very simple to tell how Good felt based on her movement and usually she would convey it upon her features, too. But right now she was trying to hide the fact that it was she who foiled Kira. It was she who had confirmed it with the death eyes she possessed. There would be no escape for Light now, it was checkmate.

"What?" Light turned his head away from the computer he had been typing on and blinked at L. What could he possible have now? Light's topaz eyes shifted toward the young lady not too far away from L. Good…had she said something? Light thought he had made it clear to her to keep her mouth shut. The woman had seemed to believe him when he had fibbed and said he wouldn't kill L if she just kept quiet. Though if she hadn't and it was she who had spoken then she would suffer the consequences. "Ryuuzaki, are you still going on about that? What evidence do you have to prove I'm Kira?"

"Not only do I have the shinigami's response, but I also have the shinigami eyes on my side. The owner of a Death Note's life span can not be seen by the eyes, correct?" His dark eyes moved back to Light with their normal dull stare. It seemed like he had no interest in things by how he looked and like he was always off in his own little world. But in truth his mind was spinning, so, this would finally be the end? He had won the war after all. Since he was near the coffee table his hand slid back upon it and snatched up a sugar cube. He held it up to his lips and chewed lightly on it as if he were thoughtful. "Light Yagami's is the only life span besides the owner of the shinigami eyes that can not be seen. Light Yagami is Kira."

It was going to be all over soon and the case was going to close. It was going to be all over. Scarlet eyes closed and a soft sigh of relief escaped her soft lips. Listening to L's words she knew he was cornering Light. What would Light say in response to L's deductions? Opening her eyes she glanced at Remu, whom she had promised to that Misa would be safe. As long as the older woman didn't get her hands on the Death Note ever again she would not be the Second Kira. It had taken the promise to Remu to insure L's safety. Good had become aware that if Misa were to be caught that Remu would kill L in an attempt to free her then would kill Light if Misa was thrown into prison. Good was not ready to allow that to happen, so she had talked to L about it after admitting to him that Light was Kira. It hadn't taken him long to confirm that Misa was the second Kira so Good explained how Misa had no memories because she had gotten rid of her Death Note. It was essential that she found a way to protect Misa because she didn't want Remu killing L. Good stood up and moved over toward L, standing beside him yet slightly behind him. It was time for her to speak now.

"L-Light is Kira…a-according to my e-eyes." She felt Light's intense gaze upon her and it made her shudder. But L had noticed it as well and he shifted, going into a slightly protective stance in front of her. She couldn't help but shake slightly in fear from him because she was terrified of Light. She was absolutely terrified of him.

_Damn her, I should've taken care of her as soon as my memories returned. I underestimated her. How am I going to get out of this one? Remu won't do anything nor will Ryuku, the useless shinigami! No, no, calm down…there must be a way to escape if what I'm about to do doesn't work. At least the other task force members have yet to arrive. _Light's eyes shifted around ever so slightly as he tried to remember exactly how the place was structured. He also kept a very close tab on where L and Good were positioned. He couldn't stay silent for too much longer.

"Is your silence a clear confession, Yagami-kun?" L asked, giving a very slight questioning look. But for the most part L did not give expressions and if they did they were rather awkward looking. L had his own expressions that could be seen as amusing or even disturbing.

"Ryuuzaki, I am not Kira," Light shook his head then his eyes flicked to Good again. His eyes narrowed at her but inwardly he was smirking, "You're lying. You're the one who has the eyes and you have your notebook with you. Killings have still been going on since Higuchi's death. Who's to say you're not Kira and just framing me since Ryuuzaki suspects me most? Hm?"

_Get out of this one, Good-chan. I'll trap you like you've tried to trap me. It won't be me who gets caught today._

L felt his hands clinch into fists but did not squeeze. There were merely relaxed in a curled position that looked like a fist. "No, it couldn't be." His eyes looked toward Good and then to Light, "you are the owner of this notebook. Good-chan has never written a single name nor is her shinigami alive. Light Yagami is Kira."

_I have him._ Light thought but kept himself from chuckling or smirking. Though it was hard because he was confident he was going to win this. Good was going to be the loser, not he. "C'mon Ryuuzaki," he sounded casual as he gestured toward Good, "she could've just been using you this whole time. Toying with your feelings so when she framed me you'd listen to her! She knew you'd try and find any reason so that it wasn't her and while I get taken away she gets free. Then after this she could just write your name and we'd all be taken care of! The notebook she shows you that is blank, are you sure it's real? What if her real one is hidden somewhere? And for that shinigami…who's to say that the notebook we confiscated from Higuchi wasn't her partner's notebook?"

"N-no…I-I'd never…" Good whispered with wide eyes. So, this was his plan? He was going to frame her, and there was nothing she could do. What if L believed him? What if he turned on her, then what? She was going to go to execution on false accusation on being Kira! She felt the fear swelling up inside her but she had faith in L. She knew he'd see the truth…he had to! She had made it clear she would never take the life of another person. She thought it was wrong and immoral! No human had the right to take another human's life no matter what the purpose was. Her eyes shifted over to L…what was he thinking? She could usually read things, but right now he was hiding it from her. She didn't know at all what he was thinking.

Listening to what Light had to say, L had never assumed any of the possibilities. His fist actually clenched this time, "Good-chan…Light Yagami must be…" He brought his thumb up to his mouth and began to think. That's what he had to do, think all of this through. Thinking it through would show the clear path to what was lies and what was the truth.

_Remu stated she clearly disliked the owner of that notebook. Light Yagami's death date cannot be seen with shinigami eyes. Good-chan never tried hiding the fact that she had a Death Note. She openly told me her story. Yet, Light must have kept his secret-for what reason? Because Light Yagami is Kira._

"Ryuuzaki, the only reason my lifespan can't be seen is because I had the Death Note when Higuchi died. Therefore ownership moved to me, get it? It's another way to make you believe I'm Kira. The whole thing could go like this...Good-chan made her partner forfeit ownership and had the shinigami, Remu, take it to Higuchi because she knew he'd use it and get caught. But while that was going on she'd reveal herself to the task force, admit she had a Death Note but that it was blank and she had never written a name down, and that she wanted to help catch Kira. But the one she showed you would be fake and her real one somewhere could have all the names. So, you accept her in and she claims she'll use her eyes to help you and explains all about the notebook. She starts to get close to you and figures out that I'm your prime suspect. So now she is trying to find a way to make me Kira. She writes names when she's alone and it's not hard because all she needs is a face to get a name. Volunteering for dangerous missions and stuff she gained your trust and made you confident she was not Kira. But in the end she knew I'd somehow end up with ownership of the Death Note and she must've been the one to kill Higuchi since she would be alone at the broadcasting station with no one to watch and catch her. So now she's using the information that you suspect me most against us. Ryuuzaki...if you believe her...we'll all end up dead!" Light played his cards and hoped that L would see how logical what he said really was. What he said would fit perfectly into place especially with Good's past, which made it even more believable. He lowered his head, "Ryuuzaki…if you listen to her…you'll be listening to the devil. You'll be listening to Kira!"

"No…I wouldn't…" Good whimpered, her whole being shivering. She felt tears forming in her eyes as her heart began to pound. She'd never do that. She'd never do that! Good had very strong feelings for L and would never play him along like that! L knew how she felt about him, why would he listen to Light? He felt for her, too. Wouldn't he be able to tell if she was really Kira or not? He had seen her eyes so many times and her eyes usually told everything about her. Couldn't he see she had been truthful to him this whole time? Loyal to him all this time from the very first day she ever met him? Good had all her trust put into him and if that trust was broken now. . .

L didn't know what to believe anymore, he was so lost in his muddled thoughts. He was trying to sort them and clean them up so he could think clearly. But right now he was having a hard time of doing that. How had things gotten so complicated suddenly? It was supposed to be a simple task that went through easily. But it seems that was not going to be the case. Whichever one was Kira was not going down without a fight.

_Good-chan would have more of a reason to kill others considering her past while Light was just a typical student with a good family. But…if Good-chan was going to murder…wouldn't she start with those who harmed her?_ His eyes closed for a moment before opening them again, "Good-chan, is Akumu alive?"

"Akumu? Y-yes…China d-didn't kill h-im…b-but the o-thers…t-hey're all d-dead…" Good watched him as he put his hand back, as if he wanted something from her. She blinked and tilted her head a bit.

"Do you have the Death Note with you now?" L asked, his eyes shifting back toward her as he continued to hold out his hand.

"I-I always h-ave it w-with me," Good responded and slid her hand underneath her shirt. She pulled it out and looked at it, then handed it to him. "W-what're you d-oing?" She tilted her head a bit more at him, curious.

"Did China use this Death Note or have her own?" L asked as he took the notebook in his hands. He gazed at the weapon, was it real?

"S-she had her own," Good responded.

"So this notebook is completely blank?" He looked back over at her as she nodded. Then he began to glance through the notebook, looking for ripped pages. But there were none so he handed it back to her. "If you were to give up ownership of that Death Note, would you lose your shinigami eyes?" She shook her head and he blinked, "why not?"

"China…s-she…cared a-about me. S-so…she d-id something t-to the e-eyes…s-so they w-wouldn't disappear," Good murmured, remembering what China had done for her. The shinigami had done a lot for her the 4 years they had known each other.

"Then if you give up ownership, will you lose memories of the Death Note?" L asked, hoping she said 'yes' because so far everything was pointing toward her being Kira. He dearly didn't want this to be true. It would…it would mess up a lot.

"Y-yes…" Good said hesitantly, then she thought about it for a moment. "A-actually…no…I never u-used it, therefore t-there's nothing t-to forget."

"I see," L sighed and turned his gaze to Light, waiting for his response to all of this. He remained in complete silence.

"What do you want me to say, Ryuuzaki?" Light shrugged, "I still think you're being played like a fool by her."

"Then, I want you both to give up ownership of your Death Notes," L started slowly, "I can't say you're Kira because I have no evidence against you if you do." His eyes shifted back to Good, "right? For the others to see."

"E-eh?" Good blinked, "you w-want me to forfeit o-wnership?"

"Yes, it may not do anything, so if it doesn't I cannot claim you to be Kira either, which means we'd be at step one. Light, forfeit ownership of Remu's Death Note."

Good stepped toward the coffee table and put her notebook down, "I-I forfeit ownership." She looked toward Light and smiled, unless he didn't want to lose his memories he'd have to keep the notebook. L had turned the trap back onto Light now.

"If you aren't Kira, this won't affect you," L simply put it and watched Light's topaz eyes intently.

_Dammit. What do I do?_ Light's eyes shifted behind him, he knew what to do now. His hand slowly reached back as if too merely rest on the table the computer was on. But in reality he was about to show to them both he was Kira, and get away with it. He had no other choice…it was either that…or checkmate. Light refused to lose to Good or L, he refused to be the loser.

"Fine, I…" he began and hit the enter key on the computer. All the lights suddenly went out and he heard Good yelp in fear. But now was not the time to stick around, it was time to get out.

L moved to Good's side and reached out, searching and finding her hand. He took it gently into his to make sure the two didn't get separated. That would not be a very good thing right now.

"Don't worry, Good-chan. The generator will kick in soon." He heard her scoot closer to him and soon felt her against him. The shy girl was not Kira…he knew that for sure. It may have sounded logical earlier, but this girl…he didn't think she'd ever hurt anyone. Good was much too innocent and withdrawn, and fearful. She would rather cower from people then stand up against them. She would rather submit. The generator kicked in and L looked up from his thoughtful daze.

"Alright, now Light give up ownership…" he blinked as he realized Light was not there anymore.

"W-where did he go…?" Good looked toward the case the Death Note was in. Remu's Death Note was gone! Her own Death Note was still on the table, and she picked it up. Good put it back where it belonged and gave a soft sigh. "Yagami, Light is K-Kira…"

"You're correct, Good-chan," L responded as he looked around. He had yet to let go of her hand and didn't really intend to. "He couldn't have gotten far, we'll get him."

He turned his head and looked back at her, a smirk suddenly spread across his face. An emotion was suddenly showing through. The emotion that proved he had won. The emotion that proved that Light was the loser and the emotion that made Good smile at him. "It's checkmate."


End file.
